


Knowing Happiness

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jenny knew that Frank was no longer evil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic 200 words challenge : any, any, a moment of happiness

"It's me, Jenny."

She had never wanted to believe anything more in her life, but she'd been fooled before - being fooled again could cost her her life. 

But Frank had fallen to the ground, hadn't he? Expelling plumes of black smoke as he coughed, right before he stopped threatening and started talking. 

"How do I know that?" she asked him and his head fell back onto the stone floor. 

"You don't."

She let that sink in. 

Then she started moving. 

Because EvilFrank had an answer for everything, a confidence, almost arrogance to his voice. 

EvilFrank would have tried to make her believe. 

Frank knew he could trust her. 

Next thing she knew she was kneeling beside him and strange as it sounded, one look at his face, into his eyes and she knew for sure. 

She knew and she threw herself into his arms as she whispered his name and he pulled her close, held her tight. 

"You'd better not be lying to me," she told him and she felt as well as heard him laugh, felt his chest vibrate and his breath move gently through her hair. 

She'd thought she'd never feel that again and she can't stop smiling. 


End file.
